Never Let Me Go
by PurpleAi
Summary: Clary and Jace have been together for 6 months. They take the next step in their relationship and deal with upcoming changes to their lives. Will it bring them closer together or will it tear them apart? Sequel to 'Kiss Kiss'. As promised this story will contain mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies!**

**Welcome to the sequel to 'Kiss Kiss'. If you haven't read it I'm sure you can still read this story without reading it but I would recommend having a read in your spare time! **

**So as per your demands ... Those of you who received the preview of this chapter I'm sorry the first chapter probably doesn't probably hold that much for you. But depending on the reviews I will post up another chapter tomorrow to make up for it! That's right two chapters in one weekend! **

**Just to add to that I do have a sequel planned to this. It's all forming in my head but I'll wait for your reaction to this.**

**Enjoy!**

Clary is sitting at her desk typing away furiously at the keyboard. She has an essay due on Monday and a sketch to finish so here she is on a Saturday night holed up in her room on a Saturday night. She is aware it is party night in the Morgernstern-Fray household but is kind of glad for an excuse to hide out in her room.

She smiles dreamily to herself when she remembers that pivotal party that threw back into the path of Jace Lightwood, her boyfriend. She still can't believe it sometimes, he is hers and she is his. It seemed like everything just clicked into place after that day. Jace has been so good to her she barely remembers the days of scathing remarks and angry glares that had driven them apart for so many years.

He is graduating high school soon and they will be attending prom in the next couple of months. She does have some trepidations about this. She sometimes worries that he will find someone he likes better than her when he attends university in the fall. He finds her worries absurd and in true Jace Lightwood style just kisses them away. He assures her that there is no other girl in the world for him apart from her.

He also tells her that he worries that Clary will find someone better than him when he isn't constantly in her company. She thinks this is the most laughable thing in the world. She is genuinely in fits of laughter when he says this. He has got to be joking, hasn't he? Has he looked at himself in the mirror? But that aside Jace is the whole package, he is just exactly how she imagined he would grow up to be when they were younger. Smart, intelligent, devastatingly good looking, kind, chivalrous and a damn good kisser. Sometimes it seems to her that there is nothing Jace doesn't excel at.

She has drifted into a daydream and slaps her forehead when she realises. She has work to do she cannot get distracted. Jace is taking her out on a date tomorrow, brunch at their favourite café. She is looking forward to it she hasn't seen him since Friday night on account of all the work she has to do. He distracts her completely so she has asked him to stay him away.

It's like she literally can't concentrate on anything else but him when he is around her. It isn't always so obvious to people who didn't know them before but the way they move even walking down the hall in high school they are casually accommodating each other's needs.

He always has his arms around her protectively and it's something she loves about him. He knows she is strong and independent but he still wants to take care of her. It's a lovely sentiment.

She pushes down her laptop screen in frustration. Even when he isn't there he is distracting her. She definitely won't be able to finish this essay now. She doesn't have much left she will do it tomorrow night after brunch.

Clary hears her door creak open and looks up startled. Leaning against her now door frame is the subject of her daydreams. He looks gorgeous as he casually leans against the door. He is dressed in dark wash jeans and a blue button down shirt that looks incredible against his golden skin. His golden hair has grown longer than when they first got together and is falling over his eyes in a way that makes him look even sexier than Clary could ever imagine. He pushes it out of his eyes looking up and smirks at her, "Working hard or hardly working, Clarissa Fray" he asks teasingly. His eyes are smouldering and she is trapped in his gaze.

**Okay so my lovelies .. this is just a taster I guess ... Those of you followed 'Kiss Kiss' will know what is coming. **

**An update tomorrow once I hit 10 reviews ... for those of you who got the preview. Two updates is my gift to you. **

**Please also check out updates on my fics 'Sugar' &amp; 'Outside' **

**Much love x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are lovelies. **

**For the people who received the previews and my 9 reviewers (and my followers). The next chapter ... **

**I was hoping for 10 reviews before this post but c'est la vie. Sorry for the late update I have been out all day and couldn't get to a computer. **

Clary takes a moment to recover from his sudden appearance. She is both excited and feeling self-conscious by his presence. She is a mess and she doesn't want him to see her like this.

"I was working hard," she says sighing looking away breaking their eye contact and letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "But then I started thinking about you…" Her cheeks are aflame. It embarrasses her that he still has this effect on her.

He chuckles and saunters over to her with a grin on his face, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either." His eyes rake over her. She is sitting at her desk in casual attire with her hair tied back messily and she still looks stunning. She is wearing a sleeveless forest green jersey dress it looks very short on her seated figure but she is wearing black leggings underneath and he feels a twinge of disappointment. The dress hugs her curves perfectly accentuating her large breasts and tiny waist. His heart is hammering in his chest and he knows she has no idea what effect she has on him.

"You're meant to be enjoying the party downstairs, Jace," she says wrapping her arms around his standing figure while still seated, "and here you are distracting me even more." Obviously there is a part of her that's secretly happy that he has disturbed her.

He pulls her upright and leans down to kiss her in one quick fluid motion. The kiss is urgent and rough. She responds with an equal urgency and force to keep up with the pace. His hands travel under her dress as he runs his hands up and down the sides of her stomach. She moans into his mouth and slips her hands under his shirt against his abs. And then he has sprung away from her as if she touched him with a hot iron poker.

"Jace?" she asks in confused tone as he is back up against the doorframe breathing heavily, "what's wrong?"

"Sorry…" he says with a sheepish look she has become accustomed to.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks still confused and rooted to the spot.

He still has the sheepish look on his face and is walking back towards her. He pauses in front of her cupping her face in his hands, and says "No, nothing…"

"I don't think that was nothing," she says waving her hands in the air, "you must have jumped ten feet in the air."

He leans down and kisses her forehead chuckling, "Okay, if you must know…" he pauses again and pulls her up to look at him, he studies her face carefully with a strange look in his eyes, "don't take this the wrong way.."

"Just tell me, Jace!" she huffs annoyed.

"Okay," he says letting go of her and flopping down on her bed lying on his back so he isn't looking at her "the thing is … I'm finding it harder and harder to control myself around you… your hands on me … I just need to be careful."

Clary is still standing in the same spot. She turns the colour of beetroot and looks away from him and says "Oh…". He is talking about the fact that they still haven't had sex. Not that he's ever pressured her about it or that they have really talked about it. She's suddenly surprised it hasn't come up before.

It's not like they've been able to keep their hands off each other since they been together but only in private and it has never progressed that far. Well now she knows it's because Jace hasn't let it.

He sits up quickly and looks over at her with a nervous look, "Clary, that's why I didn't want to say anything, I hate making you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine…" she says looking back at him as she is pulled out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Come here…" he says with outstretched arms and she walks towards him and sits down beside him, "I'm not asking for anything, whenever you're ready that's when I want to." He has put an arm around her and is stroking her hair.

She leans against his shoulder. Now that he has mentioned it his proximity is making her heart thud in her chest, beating faster than his presence usually makes it beat. She makes an unintelligible noise and slides her face towards his neck. She runs her nose along his neck up to his jaw breathing deeply.

"Clarissa…" Jace says softly, "I love you."

She pulls him down to her and kisses him hard on the mouth. He moans and returns the kiss with his hands tugging at her hair. She runs her hands through his hair and tugs at it in return.

She pushes him down against the bed and sits on top of him leaning down to kiss him again. He puts his arms out to stop her.

"Clary, we need to stop," he groans looking at her. His eyes dark pools blazing with desire.

She pulls his arms off her and pushes herself onto him kissing him forcefully. He moans and rolls over so he is on top of her pinning her hands above her head as his mouth dominates hers.

He stops abruptly and rolls off her taking the warmth of his body from hers.

"Are you trying to kill me, Clarissa?" he asks in exasperation.

She rolls onto her side and props herself up on one arm. He looks over at her and she is grinning. All her usual uncertainness has disappeared and she is feeling so much brave than usual.

"I'm glad you find this amusing…" he says rolling his eyes and closing them.

"Jace…" she says teasingly, "look at me."

He opens his eyes and looks over at her petulantly, "You should be glad I have such good self-control, you're not making this easy!" he groans.

"Can you shut up for just one second, Lightwood." She says in a frustrated tone.

He holds his hands up in front of him, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm ready." She says simply.

"Ready to what… Ready to party?" he asks sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"No…" she says giggling, "I'm ready to have sex with you."

**Okay and that is where we end until next time. It's so close guys ... you won't be disappointed. **

**Please review and I will have something up for you next weekend! **

**I am having some trouble with my story 'Sugar' at the moment deciding how to progress and 'Outside' well I'll ask for your advice after I post the next chapter. I really need some help but I will address that in my updates next weekend. **

**It was a very lovely weekend in London, the sun was actually shining. I actually managed to go outside without a coat on! It's marvellous my favourite time of year. Hence the late update.**

**Much love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my lovelies,**

**I have already split this story into chapters and most of it is written (apart from the later chapters) so I will be posting this on review count basis seeing as I can't think of any other way to stop myself positing it all in one day! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**10 reviews = a post tomorrow x **

His eyes widen and the look of shock is evident on his face. He hadn't expected that not at all. Sure they had been together for six months and he had found it very hard to resist temptation but he didn't expect it. Not like this. She is looking at him a curious yet faintly amused look in her eyes. He is having a hard time forming a coherent sentence so he just opens and closes his mouth.

"Are you… Are you" he asks stumbling over his words, "What did you just say?"

She giggles and sits up. She brings her leg over to straddle him.

"I want you to make love to me," she says grinning at the anxious look on his face, "Are you up to the task, big boy."

He finally stops gawking at her and manages to say, "Are you sure? I mean …Are you sure?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable Jace?" she teases as she starts to unbutton his shirt.

He stops her hands with his own and she looks at him questioningly. She is secretly loving how the tables have turned.

"Clary…" he starts softly, "this isn't how I planned it…"

"Oh it all comes out now … you were planning to seduce me" she says gasping in mock shock, "You naughty boy."

He chuckles and looks at her intently, "I mean I wanted it to be special, everything you deserve, flowers, roses, candles…"

"I don't need any of those things Jace." She says getting off him all of a sudden. She walks around the room and is rummaging through her drawers.

"What are looking for?" he asks sitting up suddenly curious.

She turns back to him with a various assortment of candles. She quickly dots them around the room and picks up a lighter to light them.

"For you Jacey." She says teasingly winking at him.

"Clary…" he sighs standing up. He takes her in his arms and kisses her lightly, "Are you sure?"

She looks up at him staring intently at him, their eyes meet and she wraps her arms around his neck and breathes the word, "Yes."

The look in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. He leans down and kisses her slowly and gently. She moans into his mouth and resumes unbuttoning his shirt. She fumbles a bit and he trails his kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His shirt is unbuttoned now and he shrugs it off letting it fall to the floor breaking their contact for a second.

She steps back and looks at him appraisingly. He really is gorgeous. Golden skin, golden hair, golden eyes and now his lean, taut, muscled body in front of her. She has seen him topless plenty of times before but this time is different. She feels the heat pool between her legs.

She reaches forward and runs her hand down the planes of his chest and down to his abs running her fingers over the taut skin and firm muscles. He moans and pulls her into his arms again kissing her with unrestrained passion.

She suddenly feels very underdressed in her plain green jersey dress and black leggings. Her mind suddenly flicks back to try and remember if her underwear is matching today. She recalls with a relief that she is wearing a black pair of matching lace bra and panties. She drops her leggings and kicks them off with her feet.

Her arms go up into his hair and she runs her hands through it. He trails his tongue over her lower lip to ask for entrance to her mouth. She opens willingly and his tongue begins moving against hers in a rhythm they have perfected.

Her hands trail down to his jeans and she unbuckles his belt followed quickly by his button and zipper. His jeans drop and he steps out of them.

He pulls apart from her taking her hands and lifting them above her head. She looks at him confused but holds them there as he looks her up and down.

"I like this dress." He says grinning devilishly and proceeds to take it by the hem and lift it over her head. When it is off she sees him standing in front of her his eyes clouded with desire. He looks her up and down and opens his mouth to say something but closes it again lost for words. She is truly gorgeous.

He studies her carefully and knows he will enjoy discovering every inch of her body. She has pale white milky skin and the black lace lingerie she is wearing makes it look even paler. She is short about 5 foot 3 but her body is perfectly proportioned so she doesn't look too short.

He brings his hand up to her hair and gently tugs to pull out her hair tie so her deep red curly hair comes down covering her breasts perfectly, he brushes it out of the way behind her so he can take her in, in all her glory. She has really is gorgeous, large breasts with a tiny waist that makes them look even bigger than they are. Her hips round out to a perfect hourglass curve and go in to her slim legs which look long in proportion to her body. She turns to the side blushing and he breathes in looking at the curve of her spine which shows off her perfect round ass.

He has never seen her in this state of undress before not really. He has made sure to keep his eyes away from her semi-naked body even when she changes in front of him because he has always worried about how far his self-control will stretch. It has never been exasperating because he loves her and would never want to hurt her again.

But right now he knows he won't be able to contain it anymore. He knows Clary knows her own mind and if she wants to try he will trust her judgement. He is also faintly excited by the prospect of finally being with her but that is overshadowed by self-doubt, that maybe she doesn't want this after all.

**I have also updated my other stories 'Sugar' &amp; 'Outside'**

**And I have communicated my writing issues at the moment on the notes on those.**

**This story for the most part is already written so I will keep posting week by week (or do two posts every weekend depending on reviews). **

**I do have a sequel I started writing for this but my writing is so bad at the moment I'm very disappointed with it. **

**As I said I will do my best to complete these for you but I don't want to post mediocre chapters for you guys. **

**Encouragement needed.**

**Much love x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies ... Sorry for the delay. I have been super busy with work, study and just life in general. It's been a rollercoaster lately I will tell you that much! **

**As a sorry for the delay this is chapter 4 &amp; 5 combined. Hope you enjoy. Please review and I will try to be more timely with the updates.**

He takes her by her hand and leads her over to the bed silently. He feels his self-control pop like bubble as he lays her down. He is on top of her kissing her frantically his hands brushing along her outer thighs. She moans into his mouth and runs her hands up and down his torso. She loves the feeling of his skin under her hands.

He draws hs hands up to the sides of her and massages her hips as he continues to kiss her running his hand down the curve that trails from her waist to her hip. He trails kisses down her jaw and neck down to collarbone and his hands travel and rest against the side of her breasts. He is still holding back because he is still waiting for her to push him off. Maybe she might change her mind, they have touched each other before but they have kept it above the belt and with more clothing than they are currently wearing. He isn't sure how she will react to this new ground.

She pushes him upwards and he pulls himself off her, "I'm sorry we can stop." He says breathing hard.

She unhooks her bra and pulls it off tossing it across the room. His jaw drops as she sits in front of him just one item of clothing from being fully naked. He gapes at her and wills himself to look away but can't take his eyes off her breasts.

"Don't stop, sit here." She says pointing against the headboard taking control. He obliges and she climbs on top of him guiding his hands to her breasts, "I don't want you to stop."

"You're so beautiful," he says softly, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as perfect as you."

He gently cups her breasts and she moans, "I'm not made of glass Jace. I want you … I need you.." she says her voice husky with desire. She didn't know just how much she wanted and needed him until now. She wonders how he waited so long. Now it's on her mind she can't stop. Her body is burning with desire, she doesn't want him to ever stop.

She kisses him softly and then deepens the kiss moaning into his mouth. At her words he has lost any restraint and is groping at her chest and she is bucking against him her body moving of its own accord. She feels like she is losing her mind and it feels so good.

His hands trail over her whole body, down to her stomach up to her sides, down her back and up again exploring every inch of her skin. She has her hands running through his hair. She feels him hardening beneath her and moans enjoying the feeling. She repositions herself slightly and her hand goes down to rub against his manhood. He gasps and kisses her frantically pushing her down onto the bed so he is back on top of her.

She continues her ministrations and slips her hand underneath the fabric of his boxers grasping his hardness in her hands. He cries out as she pumps her hand faster.

"Fuck, Clary," He groans hoarsely, "don't stop…"

She is actually surprised at how natural this all feels. She doesn't feel afraid of getting anything wrong. Her body is just moving on autopilot as if it knows exactly what to do and by the sounds coming out of Jace's mouth she is getting it right.

She climbs off him and focuses her attention on the task. She slips her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers tugs them down and he helps her pull them off. She gasps at the sheer size of him but it doesn't deter her instead it turns her on even more. She continues to pump her hand against his length. He grows harder and longer than she expects him to and his breathing grows ragged. She uses her other hand to carefully cup his balls and strokes them eliciting a guttural sound from his throat.

"Baby, I'm going to…" he starts lying back on the bed. She brings her mouth down just in time to capture the creamy liquid as it is expelled from him. He cries out and she swallows the bitter fluid.

She brings her head up and he is still lying on his back breathing fast and she lays down next to him to he turns to face her, "You didn't have to…" he starts breathlessly. She blushes and says, "I wanted to..." softly.

He pulls her towards him and kisses her again, his tongue dancing against her own. She tries to pull away worried that he will be repelled by the taste of himself in her mouth but he holds her firmly against him.

His free hand runs the length of her body from the side of her breast down to her hips in one fluid motion. He massages her hips then her outer thighs then slipping between her legs rubbing at her through the fabric of her panties. She moans into his mouth and instinctively clamps her legs shut. He rolls so she on her back and he is hovering over her and puts his arms on either side of her so he is propping himself up on top of her.

He looks down at her his eyes soft, "I'm not going to hurt you Clarissa." He says gently.

"I know.." she says barely able to look at him, "I just … I can't help it."

"I want you…" he says trailing kisses along her jaw, "you don't know how much I do... but only if you want me too." And stops she looks up at him incredulously. He is actually worried that she might not want him. How could he even think such a thing?

"I want you," she says smiling, "I'm in love with you, Jonathon Christopher Lightwood, I want everything with you." She captures his lips with her own before he has a chance to reply and rolls so they are both on their side.

She takes his hand and guides it between her legs shakily so he knows it is okay to continue. He continues to stroke her with varying degrees of pressure. She relaxes under his touch and is becoming wetter by the minute.

He slips the fabric of her panties back and guides a finger inside her. She cries out in pleasure. He pulls it out again and then slips it back in while also rubbing at her clitoris and then she is lost as he continues at a rhythmic pace.

He kisses trail down to her neck. He sucks on a spot nipping at it, she knows it will leave a mark and she is turned on by that idea.

"Don't stop…" she says breathlessly with her eyes closed tight, "don't you dare stop." She has lost all her shyness right now all she knows is she wants him and his touch feels so good.

He chuckles and continues moving deeper with each movement, bringing his lips back to hers and kissing her desperately. His fingers move expertly inside her, slowing down until she is groaning with want.

"Please…" she begs between kisses.

"I'm not stopping…" he says softly, "not until you're.." he doesn't finish his sentence but his kiss deepens and his tongue moves urgently against her own.

He moves slowly, then faster pumping in and out of her and sliding another finger in at a time. He clearly knows what he is doing. The delicious feeling in the pit of her stomach, the knot that is building there and the heat between her legs is slowly driving her insane.

"Look at me, baby," he says his voice rough. She flutters open her eyes. She has been holding them squeezed tight. The look on his face is too much for her. The look of want and need. She gasps as she something that has been building inside her finally clicks into place.

"Oh my… Jace!" she cries out louder than she wants to as she unravels beneath him. It is unlike anything she has ever felt before in her entire life and she doesn't want it to end. It crashes into her like a wave and slowly slips away.

**Other stories are on hold for now as I seem to have lost momentum with them. I will need to get back into the flow before ... but saying that I'll see if there is any updates I can provide. **

**Thanks for all your support. **

**Much love x **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am quite worried about the lack of response to this fic. But I will still continue for those of you who requested it as a sequel to 'Kiss Kiss'. I did plan on extending it and it had a lot of scope for a sequel but now I'm not so sure. **

**And I promise the later chapters do get longer. They do have a lot more content and they do show more personality. These chapters at the moment are for those of you who wanted an 'all the way' chapter off the back of the original story. **

**I have such a great plot in the works for this story and a potential sequel but if there is no demand for it I might just shelve it. **

**Breaks my heart but it would break my heart more to put up a story that didn't receive much response because it was a sequel.**

**I mean I don't know. I'll see how I feel (if you read my other fics you will know I have exams coming up and I'm revising). So I will definitely complete this up to point I originally promised. Okay I'll stop rambling!**

**Enjoy!**

She lies on the bed feeling completely spent. He is lying beside her his head propped up so he can look at her. She can feel his eyes raking her body.

Her cheeks are flushed, her hair is dishevelled and she is breathing hard and fast her chest rising and falling with each long breath. She looks over at him after what feels like an eternity, his own face has a faraway look on it but he is grinning at her.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." He says chuckling.

"That was …" she starts still breathing hard, "amazing. I mean I didn't know anything could feel so good. "

He smiles at her his eyes glittering, "I like how vocal you are about how you feel.."

"Someone has to be in this relationship…" she says rolling her eyes, "I mean we can't all get away with being devastatingly good looking. I end up forgiving you every time."

"You clearly don't see yourself very clearly…" he says chuckling and running a hand absently down her body, "this is … you're damn sexy Clarissa, and I'm the lucky bastard who gets to be with you."

"Har har, Jace" she says sarcastically, "I didn't exactly have a line of suitors for you to fend off."

Jace shakes his head at her incredulously, "You still don't get it do you."

"Jace…" she says blushing and burying her head against his chest, "Please let's not talk about this."

"Do you think, I'm the only one Jon asked to stay away from you?" he asks her tugging absentmindedly at one of her curls, "I think he threatened a lot of the guys with physical violence too.. I mean really if he hadn't .." a dark looks envelops his eyes and Clary looks up at him confused.

"That's not true." She says quietly stroking his taut stomach and staring at his chest.

"I mean I'm kind of glad he did now… I mean the talk in the locker room was just enough to make me want to rip them apart … But just so you know …" he says trailing off.

"So you're saying … I could have my pick of the boys locker room," she says shaking her head at him grinning, "so what am I doing here with you?" she asks teasingly.

He pulls her flush against him, "Hey now Red, if you even think about anybody else, if anyone else even thinks about touching you, I'd have to kill them before they even got the chance. You're mine Clarissa Adele Fray, and I intend to do everything in my power to keep it that way." He says in a possessive tone.

"Tell me how you feel …" she starts her lips moving against his chest, "this is all new to me, how does it feel for you?"

"Really, Red?" he asks burying his head against her hair, "are you worried that this doesn't feel as good to me as it does to you?"

She nods against him, "Yes." She admits quietly.

He chuckles and pulls her head up to look at him, "I've never ever felt this good with anyone before, no one has turned me on as much you do, everyone else before you was just a release, with you it's like I don't want it to stop and it just keeps getting better. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd done this before. It feels good to me Clarissa, it probably feels better than it does for you because I have something to compare it to that just can't even begin to compare with how it feels with you. It's like you were made for me. Don't ever think like that again. If you want to know how I feel just ask and I'll try to be more open with how I feel if that's what you want. I just thought I might scare you away." He says earnestly looking into her eyes.

"We haven't even…" she says softly breaking their eye contact, "what if I'm no good."

He shakes his head at her, "You're crazy Clarissa. Absolutely mad."

"I'm serious, Jace." She says in a frustrated tone.

"Well, Red." He says teasingly, "I guess we're just going to have to find out."

He brings his mouth down on hers hard and kisses her desperately. She relaxes against him and loses herself in the moment.

"Shit." He suddenly curses sitting up.

"What is it?" she asks startled being pulled out of her reverie.

"I didn't bring a …" he says frowning, "I mean I didn't think we were going to…"

She giggles, "Oh, that?" she leans over to her nightstand and pulls a box of condoms out of the top drawer. She takes out a packet and throws it at him winking.

"Clarissa Fray," he asks raising his eyebrow, "Why do you have a box of condoms in your top drawer?"

She is giggling again, laughing even. She tries to speak but she can't get her words out through her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asks bemused.

She finally stops laughing and her body is shaking with laughter. When it subsides she looks at him with mock innocence, "Jon gave it to me, and he thinks we're already sleeping together."

"What gave him that idea?" he asks curiously.

"Erm, I might have told him we were." She says blushing.

"Why?" he asks clearly confused but amused at the same time.

"He kept coming in to check up on us in the beginning don't you remember, so I sat him down one day and told him that he needed to stop because he might walk in on something he didn't want to see." She says smiling at the awkward memory, "he just took it the wrong way and I just went with it."

"I guess that saves one awkward conversation with him," Jace says smirking, "you saucy minx."

She rolls her eyes at him and drops down next to him. He rests a hand on her cheek and trails it down to her breasts. He is becoming bolder each time he touches her and is glad to see she doesn't seem to mind. He takes one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb and tugs gently until he feels it harden underneath his touch. His mouth descends on her other breast and he begins to suck gently at the skin of her nipple. She moans and his other hand kneads the other breast giving attention to them both.

She cries out as he swaps sides and begins the same process again. She pulls his mouth up to hers when he is done and kisses him feverishly. She guides her hand down his chest towards his manhood taking his length in her hand until he hardens. He takes the condom packet and tears it open hurriedly and pulls it over his length.

He pulls backs the covers on one side and puts her underneath him gently covering them both with the covers.

He kisses her gently and she moans into his mouth.

"I love you, Clarissa Adele Fray." He says between kisses.

"I love you too, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood." She says back smiling against his lips.

**So I guess the best way to do this is have a vote. If you would like this to end after the next few chapters write say so in the review box. If you would like me to continue then say so in the review box. **

**I haven't completed this fic but I am sadly already writing the start of the third instalment even though there might not be demand for it. **

**Anyway I'm probably just overworked and overtired at the moment due to work and study. **

**Cheer me up.**

**Much love x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Excitement! I am so pleased with the reviews I got for the previous chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

**Also trying something new in terms of replying to reviews: **

**\- Guest - thank you so much for all your encouragement even when its just telling me to continue. I love every review!**

**\- lindsayhonaker - Thank you so much for every review! I look forward to your reviews for each chapter that I post because I know I can always look forward to them! You are a star! **

**\- AlphaX14 - A masterpiece?! You are too kind. I will be continuing and I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**\- cecil1leopard - I certainly shall be continuing lovely. Thanks for your review!**

**\- Alicia Johnson - I actually thought you had stopped reading because you always used to review. Thanks for your words of encouragement. I'm glad you want to see where this story is going rather than just enjoying the mature content.**

**-Danir2001- thanks for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**-pwincessbebe - thanks for your reviews on all my stories lovely. Appreciate them! **

**-theevilsisters - I'm glad you're enjoying it. Keep reviewing :) **

**\- Echomuse - I'm so glad you like it. I am still toying the idea of a sequel after this... I have an outline but it's such effort to write. I don't get much feedback at the moment so I guess it will depend on how everyone feels once I near the end of this story. Thanks for your review.**

**-Bolero127 - Thanks so much for all your reviews on my stories. You really made my weekend! And it forced me to get some weekday updates out for reviewers like yourself who are so sweet. I really appreciated it. Thanks for being so complimentary. **

**Okay guys so here it is ... **

**Enjoy! **

xxxxxxx

Jace peppers kisses along Clary's jawline and she feels herself relax. He loves her, she knows he truly loves her and she loves him more than anything. It's not that she didn't know it before but lying here beneath him, everything feels perfect.

"This… It's going to hurt." He says softly, "If it's too much tell me to stop, please, I need you to tell me."

"Okay." She says gently in response kissing him again.

He guides himself into her and she gasps at the feeling of fullness inside her. It's a good feeling and then she can feel pain. It's not unbearable but it causes unbidden tears to spring to her eyes. They roll down the side of her face and she closes her eyes but she doesn't want him to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks gently brushing her tears away with his hand.

"No," she says firmly her eyes closed tight, "Kiss me."

He kisses her and she deepens it losing herself in the moment to distract herself from the uncomfortable feeling between her legs.

He moves slowly and gently and she gets used to the pace relaxing beneath him. His body is tense and she knows he is holding back.

"Jace, please…" she says softly, "I want you."

"Look at me," he says softly.

She opens her eyes and he sees the look of pure want in her eyes, "I need you, Jace." She says.

At those words he finally lets go of his inhibitions and thrusts in and out of her moving deeper. She moans as he does. She would be lying if she said it didn't feel good, like pain and pleasure at the same time. She closes her eyes again to lose herself in the sensation.

"You're so tight," Jace moans against her, "you feel so good, baby."

"Harder," she begs spurred on by his words.

He picks up pace and she wants more. It feels so good. She knows now that their bodies were made for each other. She never knew that her body could provide so much pleasure.

"Harder, faster, I don't want you to stop." She cries out barely intelligible.

He obliges and she is crying out in pure pleasure as he moves in and out of her at a frenetic pace. She is moving her hips to meet his own now.

"Clary, oh baby," he moans her name, "Clary!"

"Jace…" she moans barely able to get his name out between cries of pleasure. She is completely lost beneath him. She wraps her legs around him as tightly as she can and he continues to thrust into her. She feels a familiar sensation building between her legs.

"You're mine," he cries out, "All mine… you're so tight baby, it feels so good."

She feels another orgasm building inside her and she knows she is close. She wants to tell him but she can't form a coherent sentence.

"Baby, I'm going to come." He cries out, "I can't hold on any more."

She opens her eyes and looking into his own the wave crashes down on her as he lets go climaxing at the same time. He feels her trembling beneath him and kisses her hard.

When the feeling washes over her finally subsiding she realises it was even better than the first time.

He pulls out of her and collapses on the bed beside her. They both lie back for some time. She feels the bed shift as he gets up to tie off his condom and throw it in the bathroom attached to her room.

He comes back in and she is still lying beneath the covers.

He picks up his boxers and puts them back on. He walks over to her closet and pulls out one of the many oversized t-shirt of his he has provided her with over the past 6 months. She likes to sleep in them when he isn't around.

He pulls her up and puts it on over her head and she giggles pushing her arms through the holes. He gets into bed beside her and lies facing towards her. She looks over at him and chickens out and looks down towards her hands.

He pulls her chin up to face him. She blushes furiously.

"I love it when you blush," he says huskily, "it's so beautiful." His eyes are darkened with want.

"Jace…" she says softly not sure what else to say.

"I can't believe that you're still blushing though," he says softly, "those were quite some moves Fray… you're not as innocent as you make out to be." He says teasingly kissing her forehead.

"It's your fault…" she says pouting, "You make me want you so badly."

"I don't think you have any cause to be worried by the way…" he says teasingly.

"About?" she asked confused.

"About whether you're any good…" he said softly, "I mean if it was any better than that I think you might have given me a heart attack and killed me." He says chuckling.

"You don't have to… I mean you don't have to…" she starts but stops herself when she sees the look on his face.

"Tell the truth?" he asks her emphatically, "but seeing as we're being ever so communicative, are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" he says stroking her hair suddenly concerned.

"No..I mean at first it was a bit painful … but then it was … and I mean I'm a bit sore but it's a good kind of sore like after a long session at the gym… It was erm … better than I expected." She says rambling.

Jace looks down at her and for once a blush creeps across his face, "Was it that bad?" he asks looking genuinely worried.

Clary sees the look on his face and giggles, "No … I didn't mean it like that. I had an orgasm Jace … It was erm … I can't find an adjective." And she bursts out laughing.

"So it wasn't that bad?!" he asks exasperated, "but it was pretty bad…"

"NO!" Clary says howling with laughter once it subsides she rearranges her features to try and look serious, she grins at him finally failing to hold on to her serious look, "It was better than I ever imagined it could be… I mean… I don't know how I'm ever going to cope with you being fully clothed ever again. You inside me … it's the closest to heaven I've ever been. Is that too much?" she asks biting her bottom lip.

He looks relieved, "Jeez, Red, you had me going." He says sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry that I'm not very coherent after earth shattering sex, Jace." She says teasingly.

"Earth-shattering eh?" he asks grinning and he is back on cocky Jace form.

"Mmmhmm… And I was being serious before. I don't think I'm going to cope with you being fully clothed ever again." She says nonchalantly pressing her hands to his chest.

"You and me both, Clarissa." He says, "but if you walk around me semi-naked I'm going to have to take you every time as if it wasn't hard enough already… So I think clothing is probably for the best."

"Is that why you put this on me?" she asks tugging at the t-shirt grinning.

"Partly… also because I thought you might be cold." He says coolly.

"You're a terrible liar, Jace Lightwood." She says teasingly.

He grins back at her shaking his head and she knows she is right.

He wraps his arm around her pulling her to his chest. She yawns against it suddenly overcome with tiredness and he pulls her closer.

"Sleep, Clarissa." He says yawning in return and they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay so this is where the story would have ended if you didn't want me to continue. Maybe with a short epilogue chapter. **

**However the next chapter was so much fun to write.. If you want a preview pm'd hit the review button and let me know. Remember you must be signed in and able to receive pm's to get a preview. **

**Much love x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies. **

**So this is the continuation from the original content that I wrote to go with 'Kiss Kiss'. This moves the story forward and opens it up for a sequel.**

** I am trying to get in updates for most of my stories this weekend. It's proving difficult because I've been so busy studying that I haven't had much to update current stories. **

**So some 'm' content for those of you who enjoy. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**berri0203**** – ****so depending on everyone's reactions to the next few chapters I would definitely love to keep writing and even write a sequel. It's all in my head but I haven't written anything beyond the next chapter of this story. I need some inspiration. **

**Guest**** – Here's an update for you …**

**lindsayhonaker**** – I love that you think that! Yes everything does just seem to fit around each other … But I do want to explore a little more. I want them to argue too … they've been together for 6 months which means they are still in the honeymoon phase. But they are so in love it's hard to do that to them. I don't know … I'll see. **

**Alicia Johnson**** – I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter. Please do log in … I'm not sending out a preview for the next chapter as it's nowhere near ready … Unless there is a requests for it. But I hope you enjoy this chapter either way.**

**pwincessbebe****\- I would love to continue this story to the sequel planned in my head. I would absolutely love to but it entirely depends on the response to this story and the demand for it. I might just have to write it for myself. It's a half formed idea … **

**TheRubyRed**** – Thanks for your review lovely. Here it is for you. **

**theevilsisters**** – ****well it isn't almost over really. It really does depend on the response to it. I could totally write quite a few more chapters to get this ready for a sequel. Just let me know how you feel about that. **

**Okay so without further ado … **

The sunlight is streaming through a gap in her curtains and Clarissa Fray awakes with a groan. She hates Sunday mornings and squeezes her eyes shut tight. She turns her head around to escape from the light and sleepily remembers she has a date with Jace today.

She is startled out of her dreamlike state by the memories of the night before and her eyes snap open. There he is in front of her with his head propped up on his arm looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"Good Morning Clarissa." Jace says smiling down at her.

"How long have you been awake, Jace?" she asks quietly turning red. Jace has always been a wake up at the crack of dawn person while she has always been a stay up until the crack of dawn and wake up at midday person.

"A while…" he says playfully, gently reaching over to take a curl between his fingers.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" she asks pulling up the sheets to cover her face.

"Maybe…" he says softly and pulling the sheets down off her.

"You know that's considered creepy in some circles.." she says but her tone is light-hearted.

"Somehow I don't care…" he says pulling her body against his own and she buries her head against his chest. It is a strange yet pleasant feeling waking up next to him. She could definitely get used to it.

"This is nice…" she says quietly her head against his chest.

"It's more than nice Clarissa," he says kissing the top of her head, "I could get very used to this."

She peaks up at him grinning but he can't see her face, "Who says you're going to get a repeat performance, Mr Lightwood?" her face and tone are mock serious when he looks down at her.

"I didn't mean…I meant …" he starts colouring and then realises she is teasing him he sighs and shakes his head.

She giggles at his reaction, "You should have seen your face!" she says still laughing.

She gasps as his mouth descends on her cutting off her laughter and he kisses her so hard she loses the ability to think clearly.

Her hands move against his torso and his hands rest on her naked ass gently massaging it. She whimpers into his mouth and he pulls away abruptly. She moves towards him again wanting to close the gap between their bodies and he turns his head away.

"Actually … I've decided I'm still mad at you for that comment earlier." He says huffing his head turned away. She knows he is teasing her and grins at his antics.

"Okay." She says sitting up suddenly a wicked idea forming in his head. He looks up at her confused it definitely wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Okay?" he asks in a curious tone his head turning back to face her.

"Yes, it's fine." She says standing up her back turned, "I mean I'm going to go have a shower but if you're still mad at me I guess you won't be joining me." She pulls her t-shirt off and is standing there completely naked as she walks towards the en-suite bathroom.

She hears him growl in frustration behind her and grins to herself.

She walked into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She wonders how long it will take him to break. She walks into the shower and switches on the water and steps underneath the warm flow.

She lets it wash over her with her eyes closed tight drowning out all other sound and counts to ten in her head.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

She hears the bathroom door click open then shut and feels herself grinning.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

And she feels a set of hands on her waist.

"I thought you were mad at me…" she says nonchalantly as his hands move up the sides of her stomach.

"No… I wasn't" he says his voice is uneven and it makes the muscles in her lower stomach contract.

"I think you were." She says smiling to herself staying his hands as they reach her waist.

"I could never be mad at you." He says softly his hand travelling back down to her hips.

"Are you sure?" she asks teasingly as she turns around to face him. His hair is plastered to his head and a darker shade of gold under the water. He looks heavenly and her breath catches in her throat.

"Very sure." He says as his lips descend on hers. He is kissing her with unrestrained passion and she gasps into his mouth. His hands resume their course back up the side of her body until he reaches the sides of her breasts. He moves to take them into his hands groping at them as he continues to kiss her.

She enjoys the feeling of his hands on her and her own hands move across his torso freely and rest on his lower abs massaging them. He moans into her mouth and she feels him harden against her.

He pulls away and she clutches onto him for support as she struggles to regain her breath. He is breathing hard too. He turns her around so her back is up against him and she can feel him grinding his hardness against her ass. She enjoys the feeling as his hands travel up and down her body.

He kisses her neck and she moans bringing her head back so he can access her mouth. He captures her lips with his own and he kisses her desperately as he continues to grind up against her. He pulls away from her mouth and straightens her against him so her back is against his torso.

His hands gently massage her breasts and move down teasingly to her stomach and then down between her legs. He rubs at her gently against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs. She is on fire as his touch quickens and he rubs at her core making her cry out in pleasure.

"Jace!" she cries out staying his hand with her own, "I want you."

She turns around to face him her arms wrapping around his neck. His hardness is pressed against her front and she looks up at him.

"We can't …" he says softly.

"Why?" she asks groaning.

"We didn't bring any…" he stops as she catches his drift.

"Can you…" she stops herself colouring, she has turned into a sex driven being in less than 24 hours.

"Baby," he whispers capturing his lips with her own and kissing her lightly, "you don't have to…"

"I want you." She moans against his mouth. She wants him so badly in that instant her knees feel weak.

"Right here right now?" he asks softly. She looks up at him and she can't read the look on his face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry." She says looking down embarrassment colouring her voice.

"I want you too." He whispers into her ear reassuringly, "just wait…"

He exits the shower and she just stands there the water washing over her calming her slightly.

He returns moments later and she hears the sound of him ripping foil and he back inside the shower.

"I want to try something different," He says pulling her against him, "do you trust me?" he asks gently looking into her eyes. The look in his eyes is full of fire. If it was anyone else she would have been scared but it wasn't, it was Jace. She trusts him so completely she doesn't need to think.

"Yes." She says softly and he presses his lips to her temple kissing her lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turns her around and bends her over at her at the waist. His hands spread her legs from behind and he plunges a finger into her and she cries out in pleasure as he moves in and out of her at a delicious pace.

She feels herself getting wet and her knees weakening and she grabs onto him awkwardly bringing her hands out behind her.

He grips onto her waist tightly and she slowly lets go of him as he guides himself into her from behind.

He is moving gently at first adjusting her waist to improve the angle of his movements against her and then he stops and is suddenly thrusting in and out of her at a frantic pace. It feels so good and much better than the first time he was inside her if that was possible. Her body is more used to him and each movement elicits an immense feeling of pleasure inside her. His movements gain momentum and the feeling of euphoria builds inside her.

He was definitely being much gentler with her yesterday but it still feels so good. She loves the feeling of him inside her. He is grunting and she feels his hands tighten even more on her waist as he plunges into her deeper with each thrust. It is hard and fast and she gasps at the sensation. She is crying out and moaning with each movement and she can't find it in herself to stop. He continues to move in and out of her grunting and he carries on for what feels like an eternity. Pleasure and slight pain mixing to drive her to her limit.

As the feeling between her legs builds and builds she thinks she is going to pass out but it doesn't happen. She isn't sure she can take much more of this but at the same time she doesn't want him to stop.

This feels so primitive but so right at the same time.

She continues to cry out and suddenly the overwhelming feeling inside her tips her over the edge and she is unravelling at the seams. She feels him let go crying out as he comes with her.

When it has passed she feels Jace pull her upright against him. She can't even think about standing up straight and her legs go out from under her but he has already scooped her up in his arms holding her against him.

She is breathing hard in his arms gasping for air and he is too. It wasn't what she had expected when she asked him to take her in the shower but she is glad he feels open enough to do these things with her. To show her what he wants. It is a new side of herself that she has discovered and she feels a bit embarrassed by it.

He lets the water fall over them for a while and eventually stands her up wrapping her arms around him tightly until she feels able to let go.

They both continue their shower in silence washing away the residue of their act.

**So I just had to write this scene. I don't know why but it had to be done. Let me know your thoughts. I may keep it more 'fluffy' in the next few chapters just because I think it's time to explore the characters rather than just the physical act between them. **

**Although I am trying my level best to keep them real. **

**So you know the funny thing is I've been following all the updates on the 'Shadowhunters' show on twitter. I haven't really seen most of the actors/actresses in it before so I have no idea what to expect. **

**Jamie Campbell Bower will always be my Jace. I don't care how bad the script for the movie was … He was it for me. And I might be biased because I am British. But I am still really excited to see the show. My only reservation so far is Dom's hair. Jamie had the perfect Jace hair in my opinion. Okay totally fangirling here. **

**So I would love to hear your opinions on the show and where my readers are from too. **

**PM me or put it in your review. **

**And yes the next chapter was sooooo much fun to write. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So hello guys … **

**This is the last pre-written chapter of this story. So I will really need to put my mind back on this story in a big way to bring it to its conclusion and (possible sequel). There are still quite a few chapters to go don't worry but I haven't written them yet! **

**I must admit that at this point I'm not as keen on writing a sequel as I was before I started writing this story. So we will have to see. **

**Thanks for all my regular reviewers. You know who you are and I love you guys so much for being consistent and giving me those bursts of happiness throughout the week when I see your reviews. **

**And as usual here are my replies below: **

**ILOVEYOUCLACE – Oh a fellow British person! I love Jamie but I am warming to the new cast mainly because I want to see the series complete fully. I want to see the whole series grace our TV screens. I wonder when it will air in the UK. That's so cute about Jamie and Lily inspiring you x **

**Lindsayhonaker – I'm glad you're still liking it. Sometimes I feel like I am really stretching the content with my 'creative license'. **

**Blushingfangirl – thanks for the review my lovely **

**Guest – This chapter was fun to write. But wait until you read this one. It's a completely different level. **

**Delranangel – Oh I know! I wanted to keep it real I guess … As much as I could. And I think Jace will enjoy it for the most part once he gets over certain things. As you will read in this chapter. I love Jamie. I wish the original cast had a chance to make a second movie. And I know everyone complained that it wasn't close to the book but it seems like the tv show won't be like that either. But I felt like the second book had so much more interesting content to be played with on the big screen. **

**Abooknerdandproud – thanks I'm so glad you liked it. **

**lunatic-blondie – haha love it. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Enjoy x **

He takes her hand and guides her out of the shower when they are and wraps her up in a big fluffy towel and wraps one around himself. They are both silent.

When they re-enter her room she sits on the edge of the bed and he stands in front of her drying himself off. She is lost in her thoughts watching his semi naked body in front of her, until his voice breaks her out of them.

"I'm sorry." He says finally.

She looks up and he is standing in front of her in last night's boxers.

"What for?" she asks confused.

"I got a bit too carried away…" he says scratching his neck absently. She can tell he looks embarrassed.

"Oh…" she says softly not sure what to reply. She had enjoyed it much to her surprise despite it not being what she had expected.

"I mean … I got really carried away." He says sighing, "I'll ... I'll be more careful next time."

She looks up at him blankly and really isn't sure what to say. This is new territory for her.

He starts pulling the rest of his clothes on frantically and Clary sits there on the end of her bed observing him with an equal measure of curiosity and confusion. He looks agitated.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asks tightly once he is dressed himself.

She nods and goes over to her walk in closet. She feels like he needs a moment to himself. She pulls on the first pair of matching underwear she finds and picks up a casual tank top and a mini tube skirt. She has been dressing in much more girly fashion since she started dating Jace and enjoys looking good for him but she wonders if this is too much considering the way he is acting right now.

She walks out of the closet and holds them up in front of her smiling hoping to break him out of his strange mood. "Is this okay for today?" She asks him brightly.

He looks over at her quickly and suddenly his face turns white. He stalking towards her and she drops them in panic. He grabs hold of her by her arms and drops his head down to waist.

"Are those bruises on your ... Hips?!" He asks shrilly in a tone that was completely unlike him.

She looks down to where he is peering and notices purplish marks emerging on the side of her hips and waist, "I guess so..."she says bemused and pulls his head up, "what is wrong with you Jace?"

"I did those?!" He asks hyperventilating his hands still gripping her at her arms

"Ohhh in the shower.." Clary says confused by his line of questioning, "Will you calm down... What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asks laughing in a panicky tone stepping back from her, "you have bruises on your body and you're asking me what's wrong?!"

"Jace, you need to calm down." She says sighing, "I didn't even feel it, I can't even feel them."

She picks up her skirt and top of the floor and pulls them on quickly to cover up. She hopes this will calm him down.

He has turned away from her and is pacing the room and muttering to himself like a crazy person.

She hears the words 'abuse' and 'depraved' but can't make out the rest.

"Jace!" She cries out walking towards him stopping him in his tracks. He backs away from her and she keeps walking towards him until he eventually hits a wall.

"Don't come near me, Clary!" He begs putting his hands in front of him, "I'm the depraved human being who manhandled you in the shower."

She steps forward finally having enough and slaps him hard. He opens his eyes wide in shock and clutches his cheek.

"I totally deserved that ..." He says still clutching his cheek.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She cries out in frustration.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know... I'm so sorry..." He stutters. This is so unlike him her mouth flies open in shock.

She cuts him off with her mouth as she pulls him down into a kiss. She moves urgently against his mouth and he gives in to her. She feels him trying to pull away and says, "Don't you dare!" aggressively against his lips and continues to kiss him roughly.

She carries on kissing him and slowly guides him back towards her bed. She breaks the kiss and pushes him down onto the bed hard. She climbs on top of him and continues her assault on his senses kissing him until she runs out of breath.

She is still straddling him and leans down to lie against his chest.

"You're insane, Jace Lightwood." She gasps breathlessly, "Use your 'words' please ... And tell me why you're acting so strange."

He is breathing hard and shakes his head.

"Is this about the shower sex?" She asks finally after she had regained her breath. She would be blushing if it wasn't for the strangeness of the situation.

"Clarissa..." He starts groaning turning his head away, "I'm sorry..."

"I didn't understand why you were apologising before and I still don't." She says frustrated clutching onto his t-shirt.

"Because ..." He starts sighing but stops.

"Speak now!" She says pulling his face towards her, "and if you're lying I'll know and I'm going to..."

"Because I fucked you in the shower." He says quickly before he can chicken out.

"And you're apologising for that because...?" She asks hotly although the words make her colour but she is too angry to feel embarrassed.

"Because I fucked you in the shower." He repeats almost as if he is coming to terms with it.

"I think I pretty much begged you to take me in the shower Jace... It was pretty much expected that we would have sex." She says frustrated.

"That wasn't sex Clarissa... That was purely animalistic ...That's not how you treat your girlfriend... I mean I completely lost it... And I completely forgot how new this is for you.. I took advantage of you." He says reluctantly, he actually looks apologetic. She can't comprehend the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"How many girlfriends have you had before me?" She asks bitingly sitting up against him, "I mean real girlfriends.. Not fuck buddies."

"None... You know that!" He groans awkwardly. He hates being reminded of the past. He covers his eyes with his hands.

"Exactly!" She says, "So what would you know?"

He looks over at her finally.

"I know I'm not meant to be taking advantage of you." He says firmly, his eyes are stone.

"You didn't take advantage of me!" She cries out, "I don't feel like I've been taken advantage of! I feel great!"

"You have bruises on your body." He says roughly sitting up and pushing her off him lightly.

"Where you held on to me to stop me from falling over ... I'm pretty grateful for that." She says shoving him roughly in frustration.

"You're not getting this." He groans setting his feet on the floor.

"No I don't think you are," she groans in return, "I loved every second of it... It wasn't what I expected but it was better. I sound like a whore when I say these things out loud but you just don't get it. I loved it. It felt great and I want you to fuck me again and again and again. Do you understand me?"

He looks over at her his mouth open wide his eyes darken perceptibly and subconsciously Clary shifts away from off him.

"I didn't hurt you?" He asks intensely after a long pause.

"No." She says softly trapped in his gaze.

"You enjoyed it?" He asks his voice hoarse.

"Yes." She says her heart starting to race.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" He asks unevenly.

"No." She says her cheeks are burning now.

"And you still want to be with me?" He asks.

"Yes." She says firmly.

"Okay." He says sighing and pulling her back towards him.

"I love you." She says hotly tears springing to her eyes, "but if you ever do this to me again I'm going to kick your ass."

"Hey... Don't cry..." He says softly, "this is all new to me I'm so confused I feel like you're going to run away from me screaming sometimes. I'm sorry baby... I won't .. I'll stop jumping to conclusions. I love you so much. I'm just afraid of losing you. I love you so much." He says kissing the tears that are coming out of her eyes.

At those words she is sobbing against his chest as a days' worth of emotions tumble out of her.

"What's wrong?" He asks stroking her hair, "Did I hurt you, baby?" She doesn't understand how the tables have turned and now he's comforting her.

"I'm so tired and you're so crazy I just wanted to eat some breakfast. I'm so hungry!" She cries incoherently into his shirt.

He chuckles at this and she cries even harder.

"Please stop crying I'm sorry baby. I'll make you breakfast whatever you like. You must be tired ... I'm sorry." He says genuinely stroking her hair.

"The maid will bring me breakfast. Order me some pancakes." She says weakly against his chest hiccupping.

"Okay." He says reaching over to grab the phone beside her bed. He orders pancakes for her and the same for himself.

He holds her in his arms stroking her hair until she stops crying.

He kisses her forehead and she snuggles against him sniffing.

"I'm sorry for not feeding you baby. I'm sorry for not communicating even though I told you I would try harder. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm so madly in love with you it scares me sometimes." He says gently pouring out all his thoughts.

"It's okay." She says quietly still sniffing, "Erm..." She stops herself blushing.

"Tell me.." He says softly.

"What's the difference?" She asks quietly.

"Between?" He asks confused.

"Last night and this morning..." She says softly averting his gaze.

"Oh ..." He says thoughtfully, "I guess there isn't much difference and I know I made it sound like something lewd but I didn't mean it like that. I mean last night it was amazing but I was in control for the most part and I loved it being with you in that way it was as you put it 'earth-shattering'. It was so good I've never experienced that with anyone else."

"And this morning?" She asks.

"Well I guess I wasn't in control at all ... I just went with it and I kind of lost control of myself. It was more ... I just wasn't in control. But I still knew it was you and that was the best bit. I guess I just surprised myself I've never really gone that full on with anyone before it's never been so out if control that I couldn't stop myself and it slightly scared me. And I thought it must have scared you too. Believe it or not I've never had sex in the shower before that was a first for me too." He says gently but his tone is light by the end.

"Really?" She asks.

"I guess I was wrong I didn't fuck you. I lost myself in you and it felt so good it scared me. I've never had that before with anyone." He says softly running his hands through her hair gently.

"It felt good to me too." She says smiling shyly up at him.

There is a knock at the door and the pancakes have arrived on a trolley with orange juice.

Clary smiles over at Jace as they both tuck into their breakfast. Despite the strangeness of last night and this morning she feels good. She feels relieved. She can't help but think that if they can get through this then they can get through anything.

**Okay so how did everyone like that? **

**It was a really fun chapter for me to write in terms of showing how they interact with each. They're still learning about each other all the time. So it was quite nice to write. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**So I guess I will ask about a sequel closer to the time I am finishing this story. **

**It's been pretty smooth sailing for them so far. For the most part.**

**I am also updating all my other stories this week (and weekend). So check out the others. They're all so different. **

**I also have 3 new stories in the pipeline (maybe when I'm done with the four I am working on now. **

**And people who have read and enjoyed 'Flashback' ... do you want that to be a chaptered story .. I mean I have an idea in my head and a potential first two chapters. But I do like it as it is. It leaves some mystery. **

**Much love x **


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is an update on this story after so long. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing on this. **

**Finally managed to push this chapter out. **

**Hope you enjoy ... **

Clary is sitting in front of her dressing table applying the final touches to her makeup. She has blow dried her hair into sleek curls and is quite proud of herself.

She stares at her face in the mirror and sighs. What does he see in her? Green eyes lined carefully in black with mascara. She has applied a small amount of lipgloss to her pink lips and decides that is enough. It's not like Jace looks at her with anything but adoration in his eyes whether she's dressed up or down. With makeup or without. Sometimes she just can't believe that they're together. It's been six months of bliss and she's still pinching herself. His outburst this morning notwithstanding.

She does know it will be very hard to control herself around him now. With all these new feeling and emotions surging through her she wonders how he managed to keep himself under control for so long. She wanted him and she knew the feeling would never stop. He was so sweet with her and caring she felt so fragile yet strong in his arms. He never let her feel like she wasn't in control but when they were together she was anything but in control. It was such a weird yet wonderful feeling. She loves him and trusts him completely and she sees that same love and trust mirrored in him.

He's already gone downstairs to allow her some time to get ready. She looks at herself one last time before standing up a goofy grin taking over her face. He's so perfect and he's all hers. She can't believe her luck sometimes that he would want her and only her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jace had left Clary to get ready he really had two motives in mind. One was to let her get ready in peace without his disturbance. He knew she liked to make an effort for him and as much as he wouldn't mind if she came downstairs with no makeup and wearing a burlap sack he knew he had to let her be herself. He loved the woman his girlfriend was slowly but surely growing into. She was strong, independent and didn't take shit from anyone. She was also completely gorgeous. The way her fiery red curls fell down her back made him itch to touch them. Her beautiful green eyes when she looked at him with such trust he felt like his heart would shatter into a million pieces. And to top it off her killer body which he couldn't help but feel boyishly smug about. She was all his and he loved it.

His second reason was because when she had been standing in front of him half dressed with her hair damp and curling he had wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed and have his wicked way with her. And after the hubbub this morning he couldn't trust himself around her. He knew he took things too far with her sometimes but she didn't seem to mind. She trusted him and loved him with such abandon that he knew he would rather die than hurt her. His Clary. His Clarissa. The one who had captured his heart so long ago before he knew love was even possible. He loved her so completely with everything he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lightwood." He hears a voice say and looks up. He's been sitting at the breakfast bar for the past 10 minutes drinking a cup of coffee to keep himself occupied while he lost himself in thought.

"Jon." He says nodding at his friend.

"You've been banging my little sister again? You could at least have the decency to sneak out of the house in the morning." He says smirking.

"Jesus, Morgenstern you're something else. I'd rather not discuss Clary with you if it's all the same to you." He says in an appalled tone. He feels his cheeks heat up and sighs.

"Shes happy," Jon carries on ignoring him, "But I'll tell you now if that changes I'll kick your ass."

"And I'd let you." Jace says nodding, "I thought we already had this overprotective brother conversation."

"It can't hurt to remind you." Jon says eyeing him warily.

"Fair enough." Jace says shrugging. Threats from Jon are a small price to pay for his happiness with Clary. He smiles when he thinks of her at the same time hoping she will be down any second now to save him from any further interrogation from Jon.

"By the way dads back he wants to see you in his office." Jon says in sing-song voice.

"Fuck." Jace says his eyes widening. He hadn't really had a chance to speak to Mr Morgenstern since he got together with Clary. Clary had always artfully managed to dodge him or when they did run into him she would make excuses and drag them away. He was away so often it hadn't been too difficult.

"Yeah you got off lightly with me," Jon says with a wide grin, "I can't wait to see what Dad does to you." He is clearly loving every second of this.

"Are you serious?" He asks sighing.

"He's waiting for you in his office." Jon says slapping him on the shoulder on his way out of the kitchen, "Run along Jace… Clary can't protect you this time." He calls over his shoulder and then he is gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace stands in front of the door to the office and just stares at it for a moment. Part of him wants to run away and the other part wants to get it over and done with. His heart is beating fast and he finally bites the bullet and knocks on the door.

"Come in." A voice booms from the other side.

"No turning back now," he groans to himself as he reaches for the handle cringing. This is not going to be fun.

Valentine Morgenstern is CEO of Morgenstern Industries a huge global parent company which has many branches. Jace can't even remember them all although he should. All of their parent's companies work together to create a market share of each industry they are tapping into. It's the ultimate tool which is what makes their families so wealthy. Robert is CEO of Lightwood Industries and in London his grandmother Imogen is acting CEO of Herondale Industries. He wonders if this will carry on through to the next generation. But one thing he has learnt for certain over the years, Valentine Morgenstern is not a man to be messed with and if he wants something it's done.

He is so dead.

When he opens the door he sees him sitting at his desk pouring over paperwork in front of him. He looks up after a moment and Jace stands there silently.

"Good Morning Mr Morgenstern." He manages to squeak out.

"Good morning Jonathan ... I mean Jace take a seat." He says motioning to the chair in front of him.

"Thank you." He says regaining his composure.

Valentine studies him carefully and Jace feels his heart beat faster and his face feels hot.

"Am I making you nervous?" Valentine asks calmly.

"No sir." Jace says quickly.

"You look nervous Jace either that or guilty. Do you have anything you're feeling guilty about?" He asks again in that eerily calm voice.

Jaces eyes widen a fraction and he doesn't know what to say. So he just repeats himself. "No sir."

"Hmm ... Calm down boy. Clarissa would not be pleased if I made her boyfriend have a heart attack." He says chuckling and his whole demeanour relaxes.

Jace breathes out a sigh of relief. He was testing him.

"Sorry. I just ... I know Clarissa is very important to you. She's important to me too. I mean..." He says really quickly.

"Relax Jace," Valentine says chuckling, "Let's just chat."

"Okay." Jace says shrugging trying to seem calm.

"So I hear you're off to college soon. Where are you planning on going?" He asks and Jace knows it would not be good time to relax.

"I have a few offers. But I think I would like to go to Idris like my parents did." Jace says calmly. It's the truth. He can work with that.

"Ah tradition is a wonderful thing. Robert and Maryse will be proud." Valentine says brightly.

"I meant my ... Biological parents. I mean ... I know it sounds silly but it would make my grandmother happy to know that I followed in my father's footsteps." Jace says softly correcting him. He doesn't know if it's a good idea but he doesn't want to give him any wrong impressions if he can help it.

"That doesn't sound silly at all. Stephen was a brilliant man. You know we all went to Idris together? Jocelyn &amp; I. Robert and Maryse. Your parents ... Celine &amp; Stephen. I knew him well. We were all friends." Valentine says his tone contemplative

"I know. Maryse she ... Used to show me photos." Jace says nodding, "You were all always together."

"I was deeply saddened when I heard what happened. We all were." Valentine says with a small smile.

"It was a long time ago. I barely remember them." Jace says smiling wryly.

"Still ... I can see a lot of your father in you. You may not think it but you remind me of him a lot. You were always here with the Lightwood children growing up. I do remember Jace." Valentine says his tone finally softening.

"Thank you. Everyone tells me he was a good man." Jace says smiling.

"The best." Valentine says nodding and then he is off again, "What are you going to study?"

"Medicine." Jace says surprised by his sudden change in tone.

"That's surprising. I thought Robert or Imogen at least would have you studying to take over the family business." He says honestly.

"I feel like it fits. Grandmother has always said if I change my mind the business will be there waiting for me. It's unfair of me to assume it should be mine. Will and his family have worked very hard to build it up I couldn't take that from them. It's unfair. It's not like I'm not provided for. I'm not even really a Herondale." Jace says shrugging. Valentine already knows this all there would be no point denying it.

"By name only. That's very honourable of you but ... You're a clever boy I'm sure you'll make the right decision when the time comes." He says nodding.

"I hope so." Jace says quietly.

"So, what will happen to you and Clary when you leave for college?" He says firing off.

"I would hope we'll still be together." Jace says earnestly.

"College holds a lot of temptation for a young man. Do you think you'll be able to get through that?" Valentine asks calmly. It's turning into quite the interview.

Jace looks up at him and locks eyes with him and says the only thing he can think of not knowing whether it is the wisest thing to say.

"I love her." He says his voice steady.

Valentine chuckles. "I know you do. You two ever since you were younger. Your Mum, Celine, used to say 'Val, one day that daughter of yours is going to be my daughter', even back then."

"She was right." Jace says smiling.

"Even still I was young once. I know what it's like. I hope you two are being careful." Valentine says seriously.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, Mr Morgenstern." Jace says solemnly.

"When Jocelyn fell pregnant with the first time we hadn't planned it. We were so young it took a lot out of and when she miscarried it was the worst time. I don't regret it for one day but I hope you will have more sense than we did." Valentine says sighing, "I know my daughter she's becoming more and more like her mother every day. Take care of her."

"I will. I promise you. I won't ..." He says carefully, "I'll always put her first."

"Good man." Valentine says breaking into a smile. A genuine smile.

Jace feels the tension in his frame drop and he sags against the chair in relief.

"I thought you were going to kill me." Jace says grinning.

"Clary is growing up she was going to do this at some point but somehow I always knew it would be you. I'm glad it's you. You two ... Who knows how long it will last but ..." Valentine says shaking his head.

"I'm going to marry her Mr Morgenstern. Clarissa ... She's the one for me I've known it my whole life." Jace says before he can stop himself. He means it and he knows his voice makes that clear.

"So determined just like your father. Well boy good luck to you I hope you're right. I felt the same way about Jocelyn and that worked out well. Clarissa could do worse." He says smiling again.

"Thanks ..." Jace says grinning, he knows that's definitely a compliment coming from Valentine, "I think."

"But just a warning." Valentine says his voice suddenly very different and so serious Jace feels his heart speed up.

"Yes?" Jace asks quietly unsure if he should even be speaking.

"You put one foot wrong. You even think about doing anything to hurt my Clarissa." Valentine says staring him down, "You'll be the one who's hurting. I mean it Jace."

"And there it is," Jace says smiling at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bravo, boy." Valentine says smiling for an instant before dropping into a serious tone again, "What would you do if Clary didn't end up going to Idris? Would you convince her otherwise?"

"Mr Morgenstern, Clary is her own person and she will make whichever decision is best for her that's what I love about her. I'd never hold her back. I love her too much. Yes it wouldn't be ideal but I'd be happy if she was happy. We'd make it work." Jace says answering his question as carefully as he can.

Just then the door clicks open and Clary comes in.

"Dad you're home…?" Clary says warily, "and Jace is here with you. Are you trying to frighten him away Daddy?"

"He's unflappable ..." Valentine says chuckling, "It's not working."

"I hope you didn't say anything silly Dad." Clary says her cheeks flaming red.

"Not at all. I think we have an understanding now. Yes, Jace?" Valentine says turning to look at Jace.

"Yes sir." Jace says nodding and he means it.

"Can you let him go now?" Clary asks sighing.

"You may leave now. We'll speak again soon." Valentine says nodding in approval.

"Okay, thank you Mr Morgenstern. It was nice." Jace says smiling and for some reason despite his heart almost jumping out of his chest he feels like it was, that somehow he has gained more trust in Valentine Morgenstern's eyes.

"Let's go." Clary whispers grabbing his hand.

"Just where do you think you're going Clarissa?" Valentine asks and they both stop.

"With Jace." Clary squeaks out without turning around.

"I'm done with him I didn't say I was done with you." Valentine says rolling his eyes as they turn to face him, "I need to speak to you alone."

"Daddy!" Clarissa groans.

"Sit down." Valentine says motioning to the seat in front of him, "Jace can wait for you for a bit."

Clary looks up at Jace with an apologetic look and he just nod at her with a small smile.

She sits down and he exits the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That boy is in love with you Clarissa. Did you know that?" Valentine says sighing as soon as the door shuts behind them.

"Yes." Clary says nodding, "I love him too."

"I do like him Clary and I can see why he is so special to you," Valentine says nodding at her, "I hope you will work out."

"Dad!" Clary groans turning red.

"That's every fathers dream isn't it?" he says grinning at her, "His daughter only has one boyfriend."

"Dad, please." Clary sighs covering her face with her hands.

"Well, really every fathers dream is that she has no boyfriends and stays his little princess forever but you're growing up so fast Clarissa." Valentine says shaking his head.

"Daddy please ..." Clarissa says pouting at him.

"I can see the way you both look at each other." He says tilting his head to one side, "I hope you're still making your own decisions."

"What does that even mean?" Clary asks confused.

"He's going to Idris did you know that?" Valentine asks.

"Yes. He told me." Clary says nodding still confused.

"So you're going to go to Idris?" Valentine asks pointedly.

"No ..." Clary says exhaling.

"What?!" Valentine asks genuinely surprise.

"I mean I don't know yet." Clary says grinning, "We don't work like that Daddy he wouldn't be happy if we did. I wouldn't be happy if we did."

"Good girl." Valentine says nodding in approval, "But I do still want you to go to Idris."

"Of course you do." Clary says rolling her eyes, "Tradition tradition tradition!" she says exaggeratingly mimicking her father.

"Clarissa stop it." Valentine says rolling his eyes.

"It's okay Daddy. You don't have to worry." She says smiling at him.

"It's my job to worry I know your Mum and I we're not around enough." He says sighing, "But we do worry. We do care."

"Please Dad I know that. Of course I know that." Clary says sincerely.

"I like him but if he puts one foot out of line you tell me." Valentine says with fatherly bravado, "I'll kick his ass."

"Okay Daddy. I will I promise." She says giggling.

"Clarissa ... I know your mum isn't around at the moment and just ..." Valentine says suddenly reddening.

"What is it dad?" Clary asks curiously.

"Are you on birth control?" He chokes out.

"Dad!" Clary squeals, "Oh My God!"

"I'm serious... Because me and your mum had quite the fright that first time around. It almost tore us apart. I wouldn't recommend it. You need to be responsible Clary. Are you being safe?" He says looking embarrassed and concerned at the same time.

"Dad... I can't talk to you about this please." Clary says avoiding his gaze.

"Go see Dr Loss. I mean it Clary." He says firmly.

"He's good to me Daddy. He would never ... I mean …" Clary says colouring again.

"I don't care how good to you he is. He's a teenage boy. You need to use birth control or he's not allowed over anymore. I wasn't born yesterday." Valentine says ranting, "I know I'm not around enough to have any control on the matter so I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. You're a good girl Clarissa I know that." He says sighing and calming down.

"Okay I'll go see Dr Loss." Clary says nodding in agreement, "Happy?"

"Call your Mum too." Valentine says nodding.

"Okay, I will, Dad," She says nodding again, "Can I go now?" she asks carefully.

"Yes ..." he says seemingly breathing a sigh of relief, "I have work to do."

"Okay Daddy." She says smiling at him and coming around to kiss him on the cheek, "Love you."

"I love you Clary." He says smiling and hugging her close, "Be good my girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary rushes out of the office before her Dad can call her back.

She is thoroughly mortified.

"That was a bit horrific." Clary says groaning as she reaches Jace.

"What did he say?" Jace asks pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know." Clary says burying her head against his chest.

"I thought I was going to die from heart failure." Jace says kissing her on the top of the head, "I was so sure he was going to kick my ass."

"He could still do that." Clary says looking up at him and grinning mischievously, "He told me he would if I asked him to."

"God, you Morgenstern's." Jace says chuckling, "So violent."

"That we are. Okay I'm going to grab my things." Clary says pouting and standing up straight, "I think brunch is no longer on the cards."

"We can go for Coffee." Jace says tugging her hair playfully, "I still want to take you out."

"Sounds good to me." She says smiling up at him.

**So this is the bridge to move this story into a proper story. Sorry for taking so long to update on this but this chapter was very difficult to get out. **

**What do you guys think? **

**Please read and review. **


	10. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' &amp; 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


End file.
